Automatic dishwashing detergents in unit-dose form have become increasingly popular. One of the constrains of products in unit-dose form is that they present a limited volume-determined by the size of the product dispenser in the dishwasher—limiting the amount of active that the detergent can contain. Traditionally automatic dishwashing detergents were based on phosphate, however due to environmental concerns the use of phosphate is avoided.
The automatic dishwashing detergent formulator is continuously looking for ways to improve the performance and environmental profile of detergent compositions. Sometimes there are negative interactions between ingredients in products and/or in the wash, for example high levels of complexing agents can negatively impact on the performance of enzymes, in particular on the performance of proteases.
Baked-on, burnt-on soils and bleachable stains are among the most difficult soils and stains to remove. The automatic dishwasher detergent not only need to provide good cleaning but also good finishing (lack of filming and spotting and provide shine) and care.
US2010/0041575 A1 proposes a way to formulate phosphate-free detergents however the cleaning provided by the compositions of ’575 can still be improved.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic dishwashing detergent composition with a good environmental profile that provides: i) good cleaning, including difficult to remove soils such as baked-on, burnt-on soils and bleachable stains, ii) good finishing, i.e., leave the washed items free of filming and spotting and shining, and iii) good care, in particular glass items that are prone to deterioration during automatic dishwashing and avoiding the staining of stainless steel items.